


my name looks good on you

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [27]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Jealousy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: After taking the kids out for dinner (and who had thought that was a good idea?), Beth notices that Rio's acting a little weird.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 24
Kudos: 459





	my name looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: Hi! I love your prompts!! Could you write one where Beth and Rio are in a relationship and take the kids out to dinner?Maybe a waiter or or someone in the restaurant is flirting w Beth and Rio gets jelous? And Beth doesn’t even know what his attitude is for until they get home and he talks her why he is in such a bad mood?? Anyway, anything similar to that!! :))

A year ago, Beth never even would have _considered_ bringing the kids with them to a restaurant, let alone one that wasn’t part of a chain. But there she was, holding hands with Jane and Marcus as they crossed the street to the trattoria that Rio had been needling her to try.

“What if they don’t have pizza?” Jane asked.

Beth smiled. “They have pizza, honey.”

“What if I don’t like it?” 

Marcus, an old hand at going to nice restaurants, craned his head around Beth. “You’ll like it,” he told her.

“And if you don’t,” Beth said, “then you quietly tell me. You don’t want to be rude.”

They caught up with the others at the door and she met Rio’s eyes over the heads of their kids. He lifted an eyebrow, then pulled it open for them and gestured her in first.

“How come Mom gets to go in first?” She heard Kenny ask.

“Because I can trust your mom to behave herself,” Rio replied. “Reservation for seven,” he raised his voice to tell the host.

The woman gave Rio an appraising once over that made Beth bristle until his hand settled onto her back. The host’s face smoothed into a professional expression as she asked what name the reservation was under.

Taking the kids out for dinner meant carefully organizing the kids into a configuration that let Beth and Rio control any potential disasters. The last thing that she wanted was for one of the kids to make a scene. She didn’t think that she could handle the embarrassment. 

But for once, their combined brood settled down without too much fuss.

“You’re good to help Jane with the menu?” Beth asked softly before looking at her own. He nodded and Beth reached out to take his hand, smiling as she did.

“Hello,” their server greeted them. If Beth had been ten years younger and not on a family date with her…Rio, she might have thought that he was attractive. Now though, he looked a little too clean cut for her tastes. He introduced himself as Antony and took drink orders. “And for the lady?”

“I was going to have a red,” Beth inspected the wine list, “what do you suggest?”

Antony leaned over slightly, pointing towards the bottom. “I would suggest the Sangiovese or Nebbiolo, depending on what you’re thinking to have for your main course.”

Beth glanced to Rio, blinking at his tensed jaw. “You look like you’re trying not to say something,” she teased him.

He immediately relaxed, although there was still a slight tightness around his eyes that made Beth want to lean over and rub the spot on his neck that made him loosen up.

“The Barolo Riserva,” he said. 

“What he said,” Beth told Antony with a laugh. 

Antony looked to Rio next. “I think we need a few more minutes with the menu.”

“Of course. I’ll be back with the drinks.”

Beth absently looked over the wine list, hunting for the one that Rio had picked. Her eyes widened. “Rio,” she leaned towards him. “Tell me that you didn’t just order me an insanely expensive glass of wine.”

Rio, who had just slung his arm over the back of Jane’s chair, turned his head towards her and grinned. “They only sell that by the bottle.”

“I’m not drinking an entire bottle of wine,” Beth said.

“I’ll help!” Kenny piped up.

Beth turned her glare on him. “No, you will not.”

———————————————

Belly full and maybe a little bit wine drunk, Beth almost fell asleep on the drive home. The kids, though they hadn’t had wine, weren’t much better off and seemed to be in their own little food comas. Rio let them doze.

“Can we still watch the pirate movie when we get home?” Jane asked.

Rio hummed. “You wanna?”

“Yeah,” Marcus chimed in.

“It’s gonna be pretty late by the time we finish it. Up to your mama.”

Beth opened her eyes and sat up with a groan. “You have to go to bed as soon as it’s finished,” she told Jane, turning to look at the middle row of the van where Jane and Marcus sat. In the back, Emma was sandwiched between Kenny and Danny.

Jane nodded. “We promise.”

Beth looked at Marcus.

“Promise,” he said.

She heard Rio chuckle softly. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” he muttered as Beth sat back in her seat properly. 

Reaching over, she put her hand palm up in the space between their seats. He’d seemed increasingly upset during dinner, though when Beth had tried to ask him if something was wrong, he had brushed it aside.

He reached out and settled his hand on hers and squeezed before returning it to the wheel.

Finally, they were at the house. Beth opened the van door for the kids, then went ahead so that she could unlock the door for everyone.

“Danny,” Rio said. His tone made Beth look over her shoulder at him. “Don’t tease your sister.”

Emma, who was walking in front of Danny, was hastily pulling her braids over her shoulders and holding them in a way that suggested Danny had just tugged one.

But Rio’s voice had sounded like he was almost angry. It couldn’t just have been Danny teasing Emma.

“Kenny, can you set up the movie?” Beth asked. He nodded. “Alright, everyone in their pajamas or at the very least, out of your nice clothes. Bring them all to the laundry when you come back down,” she had to yell the last part because the kids had all started to make their way up to their rooms.

Beth crooked her finger at Rio and he followed her into the bedroom that they’d been sharing for the better part of a year. 

She was overthinking this, right? Just imagining things. Then she turned towards Rio at the sound of the door closing behind him. He was still moving, his sweater already sailing across the room in the direction of the hamper, but she caught his scowl before he passed by her.

“What’s that look for?” Beth demanded. “You’ve been tense all night. Were you really that worried about the kids?”

Rio stopped, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, and slowly turned to face her. “What?”

“I know that they can be a bit rambunctious when they’re all together, but we had a long talk about how to behave in a -“

“You’re serious,” Rio interrupted her, “that’s what you think this is about?”

Beth finished taking over her cardigan and tossed it over the back of the chair that went with her vanity. “Did someone text you before dinner started?”

He stared at her. “You really didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?” Beth asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Antony!” Rio said, finishing with his buttons, then going to the cuffs. “He was checking you out all fucking night.”

Now it was Beth’s turn to stare at him. “No, he wasn’t.”

“No?” Rio laughed. “You think I don’t know what it looks like when someone’s trying to look down your dress?”

Beth crossed her arms over her chest.

“When he was pointing out that wine to you?” Rio said. “He was looking down your dress.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Beth repeated, a little more forcefully.

Rio shrugged off his shirt and dropped it in the hamper. “What’ll the lady have?” he said with a snide tone. “Is there anything else that I can help you with, miss?”

“He was polite!” Beth insisted.

“Baby,” Rio undid his pants and pushed those off, “you’re not the best judge of when someone’s into you.”

“He wasn’t into me!” 

Tossing his pants and socks into the hamper as well, he didn’t say anything as he walked over to her.

“He was,” Rio said, one hand going to her hip and the other to the back of her head. Before she had a chance to inform him that Antony had not been into her, he was bending down.

Rio held her in place with a firm grip on her hair and Beth gasped when he bit into her lip lightly. 

She kissed him back and stepped with him when he moved backwards, then to the side, not thinking about where he was leading her until he pulled away.

They were at the vanity. Rio turned her around and put pressure on her shoulders until she sat. 

“Alright,” he said, then leaned over her shoulder, not entirely different from the way that Antony had done it, “I can see a whole lot from up here. And from where I was sitting? I could see him looking, Elizabeth.”

Beth flushed, pulling the sides of the front of her dress tighter. “What are you saying, that it’s my fault?”

He bent down further so that his mouth was on her shoulder. “No,” he said, turning his head to kiss her neck, “I’m saying that you don’t pick up on when men are looking at you. Normally, I don’t mind because I’m the one looking. Then touching.” His hands came up to cup her breasts. “But when it’s other men, I very much mind.”

She shivered. “The kids,” she said. “They’re waiting for us.”

He hesitated, then let his hands fall, kissing her cheek and then the top of her head. “To be continued,” he warned her. Before he could take his hands away, Beth reached up to set her hand over his. He stopped pulling away.

“You know that the only guy I care about is you, right? You have no reason to be jealous.”

She looked up at him to find his expression softening.

“I know,” he said. “You know you’re the only woman I care about too.”

Beth nodded.

“Good. Now we better go supervise before Kenny tries to put on a scary movie or something to terrify the shit out of the others.”

Giggling, Beth got up and stripped, changing into a pair of her comfy pajamas. Rio rolled his eyes at the print of leopard heads all over it, but they went to the family room together.

“Can we have popcorn?” Jane asked.

“We’ll see how we feel at the halfway mark,” Rio answered. “Now move over, you know the rules.”

Rio took the corner of the couch, Beth next to him as everyone else settled into their usual spots.

He spent most of the movie teasing her, doing things like pulling her legs into his lap and massaging her calf. 

“Stop it,” Beth hissed when his hand reached her knee during the climax of the movie. 

“Stop what?” Rio murmured into her ear. 

She pushed his hand away, but didn’t move to put any distance between them either. After years being with Dean, they’d long since stopped doing little things like this to one another and now that she was with Rio it all felt…new. Made her feel wanted.

_Finally_ , the movie was done. Rio practically had to carry Jane and Marcus to bed while Beth tidied up the living room and, to her surprise, he didn’t return for a while. When he did, he looked at Beth and sighed.

“What is it?” she asked, putting down her ereader.

“They had all kinds of questions.”

“About the movie?” Beth pushed her glasses up her nose.

He pulled off his t-shirt. “That, the restaurant, what we’re doing tomorrow.”

Beth bit her lip. Jane and Marcus were both pretty inquisitive kids, but when they got together, they could make even Rio beg for mercy.

“That you saying that you’re exhausted?” 

“Oh believe me, I’m tired,” Rio said, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants and pushing them down. “But never too tired for you.”

“Liar,” Beth teased as he walked towards the bed. “One time you fell asleep waiting for me to come home.”

“Yeah, and I told you to wake me up if I did. I was resting up,” he replied, yanking down the covers and registering the fact that Beth had taken her pajama bottoms off. “Oh,” he said, “I see how it is.”

“How is it?" Beth reached out and took his hand as he moved to settle in between her legs.

“Playing hard to get,” he said, moving to open the buttons of her shirt. Beth snorted her laughter and lifted her hand to take off her reading glasses, but Rio caught her hand and shook his head. “I like ‘em.”

“Yeah?”

Rio nodded, sucking kisses into her skin as he revealed it.

“I’m glad you’re not stuck on Antony,” Beth told him, cupping the back of his head. 

He stopped kissing her and lifted his head to scowl. “I wasn’t,” he said, “until you brought him up in bed.”

She put her other hand on his shoulder. “I was happy to leave him at the restaurant,” she pointed out. “You’re the one who brought him home.”

Rio opened his mouth and shut it again, still glaring. “Guess I’m just gonna have to make it clear who you belong to, huh?”

“Nobody,” Beth said as he went back to undoing her shirt. 

“Pretty sure it’s me,” he replied, easing the shirt over her shoulders. “It’s my name you say every night. Every morning. Middle of the afternoon.”

She poked him in the side. “I don’t just keep you around for sex.”

“I know,” Rio laughed, pulling her panties down. “You do it for the employee discount.”

With a quiet yell, she rolled him onto his back. “Don’t tease,” she snapped. “Not about that.”

His hands came to her waist. “Sorry, darling.”

She let herself be coaxed into kissing him and he returned them to their previous position before long.

“Now,” he said, pulling back, “I’m thinking,” he slid two fingers inside of her, “that you and me are gonna have some quality time alone together and tomorrow, we’ll talk about ways to make sure that people know you’re taken.”

Beth moaned softly. “What, you want me to tattoo _Property of Rio _on my ass?”__

He shook his head. “That’d be silly, because they’d need to look at your ass to know that’s there. How you feel about neck tats?”

Before she could come up with a reply, he was pushing inside of her, which had her gasping and grabbing at his back. After that, there was a whole lot less talking, except for the occasional demand of “Right there” or “Don’t stop”.

—————————————

_A few weeks later_

Beth picked up the box. It clearly wasn’t a ring, but she knew a jewellery box when she saw one. She looked up at Rio, who had just put it down in front of her. 

“Should I be worried?” she asked.

He laughed. “You’ll find out when you open it,” he told her.

Slowly, she opened up the top of the box. At first, she thought it was a simple pearl necklace. Beautiful and high quality, but simple.

Then she noticed that there was a small gold disc hanging from the clasp. Even before Beth lifted it from the box, she had a feeling about what was engraved on it.

“Really?” Beth sighed. “Your name?”

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek, then her nose. “Is it wrong?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky that I like you.”

“Uh huh,” he hummed. “You love me.” After kissing her lips, he straightened up. “You don’t have to wear it,” he said, turning more self-conscious. “Although I did owe you one.”

Beth undid the clasp and lifted it to her neck, turning so that her back was to Rio. “Do me up?”

His smile was genuine and open as he pushed her hair out of the way and took the two ends from her to do the clasp.

Clasp secure, Rio trailed his fingers down the short length of chain to the little disc and Beth couldn’t help but feel a little flustered when his mouth came to her ear and he said, “My name looks good on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there's anything that you think should be warned for, please let me know. Hope that you and your loved ones are all safe and healthy out there.


End file.
